The best barman
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Ste helps Brendan out at the club. A one shot. For Stu xx


**The best barman **

**For Stu x**

"Look Ste I just don't think it's a good idea" Doug said worriedly.

Brendan had been his usual interfering annoying self and he'd even gone one step further now by trying to get Ste to work for him tonight behind the bar.

"You don't owe him anything Ste" Doug shouted.

"I know that Doug, but after taking all that money it's hard not to feel guilty, it's just the way I am."

Ste did feel guilty about it all the time. It wasn't him to be heartless, especially after Brendan confessing that he still wanted to be with him.

"I don't want you to do it Ste."

Doug still felt like second best to Brendan, he made him feel so inadequate, it was just how it was.

"Look it doesn't mean anything, he's really short staffed, Joel and Chez are away and Rhys is ill, it's only for one night."

Brendan and Ste had been getting on much better lately and even though he still tries to push his luck with Ste he seems to have accepted that he is with Doug now and whatever they'd shared was all in the past.

"You could always come and keep an eye on me" Said Ste.

He laughed and then pulled Doug in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry for being stroppy, but you know how Brendan makes me feel."

"I know, but im with you Doug, I love you. Plus its just work that's all"

Doug felt a lot happier having talked about it but Ste knowing how wrong it was couldn't help but feel a little excited about working side by side again with Brendan, the man who at one point he would have done anything for.

Much to Brendan's disappointment Ste and Doug were inseparable these days; it was like they were joined at the hip, like they were each other. Every time Brendan tried to see Ste, Doug was always there, he very rarely saw him on his own anymore. He couldn't get close to him and this frustrated Brendan, which then forced him in making tonight happen. It wasn't a coincidence that Chez and Joel were away, Brendan had set up a business meeting for them. He also gave Rhys the night off and even gave him fifty pounds for him to fake an illness. Brendan had it all planned out, he didn't even know if Ste would agree to it but he took his chances anyway. Ste as always took the bait.

Ste was busy getting ready in the bathroom; he wanted to look good for himself, there was no other reason why he'd made such an effort. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a black shirt, he looked really smart. His hair was all styled and done nice and he smelt strongly of aftershave, funnily enough it was that one Brendan loved.

"So, are you coming Doug?" Ste asked as he walked in to the living room.

"Wow you look great!"

"Ah ta Doug, you have to look good behind the bar don't ya"

Ste was kidding himself, it was Brendan he was making the effort for he knew it and deep down Doug knew it too.

"I'll just ask again shall i? Are you coming or not?"

Doug really wanted to go with him but he was already feeling jealous and how would he cope seeing them together again.

"I'll come a bit later. You'd better get yourself off otherwise he'll keep hounding you."

On his way to Chez Chez Ste couldn't help smiling, he was buzzing remembering some good times he'd had there. Ste was feeling nervous it had been a while since he'd worked behind the bar, so he took a deep breath and went inside. Brendan turned to look at him immediately.

"Alright Steven you look…good."

Brendan's eyes were glued to him, looking him up and down.

"Thanks Brendan"

"Good enough to eat" Brendan muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing Steven anyway I'll grab you a t-shirt to change in to."

Brendan handed Ste a Chez Chez top, Ste smiled at the sight of it and without even thinking he took off his shirt. Brendan couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Mmmmm"

"Bren stop, im sorry I forgot where I was."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before Steven."

Ste felt his cheeks go red and quickly put his top on but Brendan was still eyeing him up hungrily, he felt embarrassed.

"Ye blushing steven"

"That's because you keep staring at me"

His words brought him out of his trance like state.

"You just look so good ye know. When ye ready could ye stock the fridges, we open in twenty minutes."

"Yes boss" Ste laughed.

Brendan couldn't help but smile at him, it felt weird seeing his Steven back behind the bar but it felt right too. He let Ste get on with it but watched him the whole time.

"Aren't ya going to help me?"

"No I'd much rather sit here" he said with a grin as he watched Ste bend over again and again.

"I'd forgotten how good you look in that uniform"

"Brendan stop it im with Doug now"

"Okay im sorry. It's time to open up now anyway. Ye ready?"

The night was busy and they were rushed of their feet, Brendan had almost regretted giving Rhys the night off, almost. When he looked over at Ste who was smiling like a Cheshire cat he knew he'd done the right thing. He was glowing but then again Brendan was as well.

"Hey Ste" shouted Doug from across the bar.

"Alright, Im rushed off my feet me"

"Yeah I can see that, look I'll just see you tomorrow okay?"

Ste leaned over the bar and gave him a kiss; he knew Brendan was watching so he kept it short.

"See ya tomorrow"

They worked great together; it was just like old times. It had stayed busy and by the end of the night Brendan was pouring himself a well-deserved drink.

"Do ye want one?"

"I shouldn't, but go on then"

After the last few people had left, Brendan locked the door and joined Ste who was sat on the sofa. He sat close, closer than he should have.

"I miss ye" Brendan blurted out.

Ste wasn't surprised at the sudden outburst; he knew that Brendan still wanted to be with him, he never did hide his feelings.

"Don't do this Brendan, please."

"Why not? I know we both still love each other"

"God you're always so sure of yourself, Doug said this wasn't a good idea."

"Oh really and how is Dougie boy? Is he satisfying ye?

"Why do we always have to do this Brendan? I'm going."

Ste stood up to go but Brendan stood up too, he grabbed at his arm and pulled him close. He looked at him so intensely that it made Ste weak at the knees.

"Please Steven, don't go"

"Why shouldn't i?" Ste replied.

Brendan saw his only chance and took it. At first when he kissed Ste he wasn't sure if he would return it, but he did. Ste melted in to their kiss; he was putty in his hands once more. It was hard to ignore the connection they shared even when they weren't speaking to each other. Doug never really stood a chance; it would always be them no matter what. Brendan was again in his favourite place the two of them together, how it would always be from now on. He'd watched him all night pleasing people, serving them drinks and chattering away, now he was about to blow Brendan's mind and vice versa, over and over again.

"Do ye know what steven?"

"What Bren"

"You really are the best barman"

_**please review xxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
